Finally Alone
by I Stole a Lot of Things
Summary: Still hiding their relationship from Sam, Dean and Cas seize the opportunity to have some fun while Sam is out.


Finally alone, Dean buries his face in Castiel's neck and breathes in the wonderful smell of his grace. Castiel chides, "You know he won't be gone for long. He's just getting you some pie, like you asked."

Dean chuckles, running his hands down Castiel's sides and stopping at his hips, pushing himself flush against Castiel and pinning him to the wall.

"It'll take him an hour to find a diner open at this hour. I checked," Dean breathes into Castiel's collarbone as he takes off his tie and begins to unbutton his angel's shirt. Castiel shrugs off his trench coat and slips Dean's jacket over his shoulders, forming a small mound of clothing at their feet.

Castiel pushes Dean toward the bed, laying him down and straddling the hunter as he pulls Dean's shirt over his head. Dean finishes unbuttoning Castiel's shirt and throws it across the room as Castiel begins undoing Dean's belt, blue eyes boring into green.

"Cas, you know it weirds me out when you stare at me," Dean says, immediately regretting it as Castiel stops what he's doing and sits back with his head down dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I can't help it – your eyes have a pull to them that I just can't resist," Castiel says quietly, glancing down at Dean to gauge his reaction.

Dean's face softens at the sad look on his angel's face, and he pulls Castiel down for a long, passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Castiel resumes undoing Dean's pants, finally succeeding and pulling them off.

Dean gasps as Castiel curls his hand around his erection, and Dean feverishly undoes Castiel's pants and adds them to the pile on the floor. Reaching down with one hand to stroke Castiel under his boxers, Dean pulls Castiel's hips down to his own, grinding upward. The friction elicits a low moan from Castiel, who quickly pulls off his and Dean's boxers, his breath catching at the sudden skin-to-skin contact.

"Boy, Cas, you sure are in a hurry tonight," Dean says, looking quizzically up at the angel grinding his hips against his at a hurried pace.

"Sam is on his way back. I can feel the Impala coming closer," Castiel answers, pushing Dean's hips down and pressing a finger into Dean's entrance.

Dean inhales sharply, managing to say, "You can feel the Impala?" as Castiel adds two fingers and begins scissoring them apart.

Castiel leans down and whispers with hot breath into Dean's ear, "Of course I can feel it – it's part of you," sending a shiver down Dean's spine.

"What other parts of me can you feel?" Dean asks, a sly and dirty look on his face as he grasps Castiel and slowly begins pumping up and down.

"I want to feel everything," Castiel says in a gravelly voice as he positions himself and thrusts hard into Dean, who throws his head back and winces a bit. Castiel waits for Dean's nod to continue, pulling Dean's knees up and hooking his arms into them, preparing to demolish the hunter he has come to love so much.

At Dean's nod, Castiel thrusts hard into Dean, uses Dean's legs as leverage to bury his entire length in the hunter, touching his prostate with each thrust.

"Holy shit, Cas. Slow down or –"

"You. Know. You. Like. It." Castiel says, pushing a little harder and faster with each word. "Also, Sam is five minutes away."

At that, Castiel lies down and pins Dean's erection between their chests and Dean inhales sharply, pitching his head back and crying out as he cums all over their chests. Castiel follows soon after, some of his grace showing through his eyes as he screams Dean's name in Enochian, careful not to overwhelm the hunter with his true voice.

Just as Castiel collapses on the bed next to Dean, gently placing a hand on his chest and kissing his ear, the sound of the Impala's throaty engine approaches and cuts out as Sam pulls up to the motel.

Jumping up and quickly collecting all the clothes from the floor, Dean and Castiel run for the bathroom, shutting the bathroom door just as Sam opens the front door.

"Dean? I got your pie. I had to drive two towns over. You owe me big time." Sam puts the pie down on the table and walks over to listen at the bathroom door. The shower turns on and he can hear muffled voices inside. He knocks tentatively, and Dean opens the door a crack wearing just a towel around his waist.

"I thought you just took a shower when we got here," Sam asks, trying to look into the bathroom for the source of the other voice.

"Oh, well, I did some push-ups and stuff and I felt kinda gross so…" Dean's voice trails off and he looks down, all of a sudden feeling a hand grab his ass through the towel. He jumps, and Sam looks quizzically at him, backing away from the door with one eyebrow raised at Dean's strange behavior.

"Alright, well you do whatever you gotta do in there, and I'm gonna do some research," Sam says, looking sidelong at Dean as he heads toward his backpack.

"Awesome. Good talk," Dean replies, breathing a sigh of relief and closing the bathroom door. Turning around, he finds Castiel still naked with a sheepish look on his face.

"Did you have to grab my ass?," Dean whispers, "Now Sam thinks I'm nuts."

"Didn't he already?," Castiel says with a wily grin, reaching down to pull off Dean's towel. Castiel grabs Dean's hand and leads him toward the shower, relishing in the fact that they are, once again, finally alone.


End file.
